


BTS - First date with Jimin

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [63]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Gen, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Slight jealousy/insecurity. Sexual tension.[Although this can be enjoyed by itself, this is part of our headcanon universe and we imagine the reader as Ara - our second serious headcanon girlfriend for Jimin. This is set a few days after Jimin breaks up with Angel and meets Ara in ‘A Celebration to Forget’.]Find all of Jimin's headcanon fics to date listed in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247419306/bts-jimins-headcanon-universe-fics





	BTS - First date with Jimin

The seagulls circled ahead in the clear, blue sky as Jimin walked across the beach towards you; his bare feet skimming the sand as he brushed his long, golden hair away from his forehead with his spare hand. The other was casually clutching his brown sandals. If you had been feeling giddy before as you waited for him, you now felt positively sick with butterflies; your stomach buzzed with excitement at seeing him again. 

At the party, you had initially been too preoccupied with cleaning up the mess you made in the kitchen to be overly concerned with the man who was helping you, after all, it was his drink you spilled. But afterwards, as he introduced himself and asked if you wanted to step outside for some air, you had started to pay for attention to him. It was obvious at first that his mind was elsewhere; he kept turning to look as other couples passed you on the stone steps outside the entrance and you grew worried that he was maybe worried about being caught with you, that he might have come to the party with someone else, but your concerns were soon scattered as he shuffled closer to you. 

The night was comfortably warm and the hotel was far enough from the artificial lights of Seoul to allow the stars to shine through the navy blanket of sky. Jimin smiled at you as he pointed them out; unable to name the constellations but appreciating their beauty nonetheless. You couldn’t pull your phone out of your pocket fast enough when he asked if he could take your number, he was getting a lift back home from his friend Namjoon and had to leave. You stood up, handing him your cell with slightly shaking hands and watching his soft features in the glow of the porch light as he inputted his number in return. He left with nothing more than a charming smile as he checked to make sure you had your own lift home and headed towards a black car in the parking lot, but the prospect of seeing him again sometime soon weighed on your mind as you re-entered the building behind you and searched for your friends.

You had been texting back and forth over the past three days and the invite to Incheon didn’t come as a complete surprise. While the messages had been unarguably PG, you had sensed the flirtation beneath his replies and the beach seemed like a good place for a first date. The afternoons had been warm and sunny recently and you were both been eager to get away from the busy bustle of Seoul in favour of the coastal city. Jimin had a television interview in the morning so opted to meet you there in the mid-afternoon. 

“Hi.” He smiled as he reached your side. “I’m sorry you had to make your own way here…the interview was in Guro-gu and it would have taken a while to pick you up from Gangnam.” 

You shook your head, brushing your long hair from your cheeks as it blew in the wind. “It’s fine. I got some lunch and did some window shopping while I was waiting.” You said. Jimin laughed gently as you spat out a mouthful of hair which had gotten caught in your lip-gloss. With a grimace, you found the tips which had been caught and wiped the rosy-pink colour away with your fingertips. “Sorry…” You murmured, scrunching your face up and sticking your tongue out a couple of times to rid your mouth of the taste. “I think I overdid it on the lip-gloss.” 

Jimin grinned as you began to walk, delighting in the familiar feel as the warm sand sank between your bare toes as you took off your sandals and held them in one hand. 

“The colour is nice.” Jimin commented, shaking his head in disagreement with your statement.”Pink really suits you.” 

“Thanks.” You grinned bashfully, flashing your teeth and your heart leapt when Jimin automatically smiled in response at your facial expression. Your cheeks heated up as you strolled, enjoying the heat of the sun along your back. The halter-neck top you wore would leave marks later if you got a tan, but the weather had been cooler when you set off this morning and wearing something strapless had seemed a little too optimistic. Jimin was dressed in a pair of three-quarter denim shorts, not unlike your own, and a loose fitting white shirt which flapped against his torso in the slight breeze, momentarily revealing the gentle curves of his hips and waist as he turned to look at you. 

Turning away from him, cheeks pink, you watched your feet as you walked, making sure to avoid treading on the larger shells which dotted the beach. There was a comfortable and sweet pause between you which lasted a few minutes before he finally spoke again. 

“Where did you meet Cassandra?” 

“Cassandra Dubois?” You asked. 

He paused, unsure. “Taehyung’s girlfriend.” 

You gently kicked a piece of driftwood with your foot as you avoided a larger piece which had found its way to shore, edging around it. “I used to do singing lessons with her…she’s a couple of years older than me, but she started late.” You explained easily. 

“Oh. You can sing?” He seemed interested now, turning to look at you. 

You shrugged. “Not that well really.”

He pressed on. “Do you want to become an Idol?” 

You smiled shyly. “I don’t think so…I’m not good enough for that.” You paused. “I’m happy enough working in beauty.” 

“Which brand is it again?” He asked.

“Yves Saint Laurent. We do a lot of weddings…parties.”

“Do you ever do photo-shoots?”

You shook your head. “Not really. It’s more small scale things really.” You paused. “We get a lot of people coming into the store to do their makeup before work using the testers.”

He laughed. “Makeup can be too expensive.”

You grinned. “The stuff we sell is.” You confessed, a little guiltily. “Luckily I get twenty percent off.”

There was another pause before he spoke again. 

“I wanted to be upfront with you.” His voice was surprisingly serious and you found your stomach sinking; here was were he told you he wasn’t single after all or that he had only asked you out on the date to get the number of your best friend. You didn’t think he had seen you with anyone but Cassandra, who he must have known was taken, but that was how these things usually went. You turned to watch him as he spoke, dreading what he was going to say. 

“I really like you Ara…” You relaxed a little but waited for the but. “ And I was worried if I didn’t ask you out now someone else would swoop in and ask you instead.”

“That’s not likely…” You protested in a weak voice. 

“But it’s only fair that you know I only recently broke up with someone.”

You let out a relieved sigh. You had suspected as much that he had been taken when you met him at the party. The dithery way he kept glancing around had been a give away that there was another girl in the picture. You wanted to ask him whether your suspicions were true, but felt too timid to speak. Instead, you patiently waited for him to explain. 

“We only officially called it off two days ago, before I asked you here, but it has been obvious for a while…” He drifted off for a moment, thinking. His eyes darkened a little as he considered how to explain. “She made it pretty apparent on the night I met you that she wanted to break up but I wanted to call her to make sure…it didn’t feel right that I ask you out without knowing for sure, no matter how clear it seemed, you know?”

You nodded, feeling yourself falling more and more for him with each passing moment. You remembered a shapely girl at the party with dyed blonde hair holding another guy’s hand as they walked out of the kitchen, and the way Jimin’s eyes had followed them. If that was truly the woman in question, she had some nerve…

“Thank you for telling me.” You said, meaning it. 

He smiled sweetly and took your hand in his. His touch was light but confident and your stomach fluttered with butterflies as you strolled past a few people bathing in the water. You nodded towards them and gestured. 

“Shall we have a paddle?” 

Jimin grinned. “If you want.” 

You led him towards the shallow water and bent down to leave your shoes by the edge, watching him bend as he did the same. Unable to help yourself, your eyes lingered a little on his backside as he let go of your hand to discard his sandals. You quickly looked away when he turned to you and joined you in the water, wading a couple of meters out to sea. 

“Look…” You grinned, gesturing down. “I’m sinking.”

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he watched the wet sand cover your feet as the tide ebbed and waned around your ankles. You noticed that he was doing the same and pointed to him with a laugh. He reached over without moving his feet and brushed a stray lock from your face. “You’re so cute.” 

If you weren’t already frozen in the spot by your sinking feet, your body would have done so anyway as Jimin learned forward and pressed his lips gently against yours. The distance between you forced him to be light, but you felt your stomach somersault nonetheless as he opened his lips ever so slightly in movement, turning his head to the side to nestle his nose comfortably by the side of yours. It took a moment for you to get over the fuzzy sensation which consumed your entire body at his touch, before you managed to kiss him back. You closed your eyes and felt his hand touch your waist, his arm outstretched to bridge the gap between your torsos. When he pulled away, you couldn’t help but grin at how far away he suddenly seemed. You saw that his cheeks also sported a pale pink blush, making you feel more at ease knowing that he was also nervous too. 

With some difficulty, you slid your feet from the damp, slippery sand before you sank into the seabed anymore, and helped Jimin from his own confinements, clutching his wrists with a grin as you struggled to stay upright. The waves had gotten a little choppy and rough. Jimin let out a small squeal of mock frustration as he tugged himself from the sand with your held. You pulled as he pushed and, before you knew it, you were soaking wet in the water with Jimin on top of you. He had realised he was falling at the last moment and had landed gracefully on his palms, keeping his weight from your body. With a shocked gasp, you spat out a mouthful of water, opening your mouth in shock as the cool water soaked your back, hair and cheeks.

Grinning, Jimin brushed the wet hair from your damp cheeks and forehead, smoothing the skin there with his palm before opening his mouth against yours in a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around your waist as he balanced on his knees and arching your back out of the water. You gasped into his mouth, closing your lips around his lower lip as you kissed him back, unable to help yourself from getting more heated. The cold water splashed with your movements as he held you, soaking through your halter-top and causing your nipples to strain against the fabric. You felt yourself grow warm between your thighs as the kiss intensified and the sea saturated your thighs and covered crotch. You pulled apart in unison, gasping for air and tasting salt on your lips.

Jimin helped you to your feet; at least the water had cooled down your warm cheeks, you thought as you headed back to the shore to collect your shoes. You glanced sideways at the man beside you as he strolled in an embarrassed sort of silence. 

“I’m sorry you got wet.” He smiled, a little timidly. “I didn’t think to bring a towel.”

You grinned in reply. “The sun is hot…we’ll be dry in no time.” Feeling more confident, you slipped your fingers back through his. “I really like you too.” You admitted, a little belatedly, feeling warm inside as he handed you your pair of sandals.


End file.
